The control of inhalation therapy apparatuses occurs in many cases under consideration of the respiration of the patient so as to only generate the aerosol during inhalation or to provide the aerosol for inhalation. In this manner, an improved application of the medicament contained in the aerosol is achieved on the one hand and a reduction in medicament losses is achieved on the other. It is necessary for this manner of controlling inhalation apparatuses to reliably detect the respiration of the patient during inhalation therapy. Respiration sensors are used for this purpose in the known inhalation nebulisers, which detect the pressure fluctuations caused by the respiration of the patient and convert them into an output signal which is supplied to a control means of the inhalation nebuliser, is evaluated therein and is converted into suitable control processes.